1. Field
This application generally relates to management of image forming apparatuses.
2. Background
Image forming apparatuses (e.g., printers) sometimes have some errors and malfunctions. Repairing an image forming apparatus may be very complex, and some image forming apparatuses are so large that they are not easily carried to a repair facility.